There are number of known methods that allow a user to select and control images and objects displayed on a display device. For example, in computer-aided design (CAD) applications, the 3D representation of the object can be translated, rotated, and scaled with a computer mouse. In response to movement of the mouse, computer software modifies the displayed image of the object. However, controlling the displayed objects using a mouse is not always convenient, intuitive, and precise.
First, the mouse moves in a plane of a work surface, while the image moves in a plane of the display screen, which is perpendicular to the plane of the mouse movement.
Second, to control the displayed object with six degrees of freedom (DOF), e.g., 3D for rotation and 3D for translation, several degrees of freedom need to be locked, while the remaining degrees of freedom are mapped to the degrees of freedom available for the input device.
Third, while the displayed image is controlled, the mouse is typically placed on a work surface. Thus, the plane of movement of the display is disjoint from the plane of the movement of the input device.
Fourth, the image moves only when the mouse moves. If the image has to be moved a large distance, the mouse quickly runs out of running room, falls of the mouse pad, or runs into obstacles, such as the display device stand, keyboard or other paraphernalia on the desk until the mouse is picked up and repositioned. This is a nuisance.